


second time's the charm

by kintou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, coffee shop AU, jeanmarco oneshot, marcojean oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintou/pseuds/kintou
Summary: Jean had been on a date with Marco, his dream boy, when they were in high school. Sadly, that went completely wrong, and they were too afraid to ever speak to each other again.  Now six years later, they are set up on a blind date by their friends.(kind of based on that cute au I saw on tumblr)





	second time's the charm

_If only I looked cool. I had put on my favourite band shirt, black with a photo on the front, all the counties they had visited on the back. While walking there I cursed myself. I tried to make my hair look a little messier, trying to play the ‘I don’t care’ card like I hadn’t had a crush the the boy for the entire school year. I looked like had strolled out bed, that’s what I looked like. Him? He was wearing a blouse, a dark red one, and some jeans. He had his hair combed neatly, and he laughed brightly when he saw me there. I don’t know. Maybe I should have tried harder._

 

 

‘Sina, Sina..’ I looked at every window I passed. There were a lot of shops, quite some coffee shops too, but no Sina yet. It was warm, for the start of spring. I regretted putting on a suit shirt, and even the flowers I had brought were starting to hate me. I mentally whispered apologies to the flowers for letting them go through this. I already started panicking at the thought I had to ask for a glass of water for the flowers in that coffee shop.

The coffeeshop, Sina. I walked on until I saw the white letters drawn on a window. It was a small place. No way I could miss the guy my friends had set me up with, then. They hadn’t really given me hints. ‘A blind date, it’ll be fun. I told him you’d bring flowers so he could recognize you.’ The little shits, they could have just told me to wear a certain color shirt couldn’t they? And why was it so important that I knew nothing about the guy? Not even a hair color? His height?

Whatever, at this point I was desperate enough to listen to them. I hadn’t had a good date in forever. Bad ones, sure, a lot of those, but no good ones since forever.

 

 

_We had nothing to talk about. The room had been incredible quiet. He had tried, a few times even. He had asked about school, and about where I lived and such. I don’t know why I couldn’t keep the conversation running. I was a nervous wreck finally meeting his first crush, and  it was anything but a fairy tail. I wanted to bury myself and never come back. All the things I said came out from; at some point I must have offended him. I saw him try less and less. I saw him get the feeling that he wanted to dig a hole for himself too. I didn’t know what the fuck to do about it._

 

 

The coffeeshop had a little bell on the door, making everyone look up when I walked in. I just stood, near the entrance, not knowing if this guy was inside yet. No one got up, no one looked at me longer than necessary. I was kind of glad, while scanning the coffeeshop I had seen no one who was my type. I hoped this would work out, I really did.

Then the bell rang again. I stepped aside to let the person walk in, take a better look just in case.  
Two o’ clock.  
Sina’s.  
Bring some flowers.  
He’ll recognize you.  

‘Jean?’   

But what if you recognize him too? Sasha and Connie wouldn’ t live once I’d see them again. Fuck, I wouldn’t live if my heart kept beating like that. I felt myself burning up. I once again realized that blood, your heart, do whatever they want.

‘Marco. It.. It’s been a while.’  

Holy fuck. He had grown up to be gorgeous. He had even more freckles that I remembered. The spring sun had already given his skin a nice color, and he smiled brightly at me. My type hm, I guess I had known what my time was since high school.

‘Yeah, it has.’  

We hadn’t spoken since our date. Our first and last date, in the second year of high school. How long had it been? Right, five, maybe six years. We hadn’t spoken the rest of that year. At first we had looked at each other and blushed, and then soon we stopped looking at each other at all. Or, I stopped looking at him.

‘Oh, what are you here for? Sorry to keep you-’  

‘Historia.’  He bit his lip. ‘She set me up. To go on a blind date. Well, a date with you, apparently.’  

I didn’t know what to say. I wanted to say something like’ fuck them right?’  but he had grown up to be fucking gorgeous, and if he was willing to go on a date with me I’d take it. I’ d try. This time I’d try harder.

‘That’s cool.’  I said instead, and I smiled. ‘Where do you want to sit?’  

 

 

_Bumping my shoulder when he walked by. Eren hitting the back of my head and saying I didn’t deserve Marco anyway. Historia saying that the crush would fade, that it would all be alright._

 

 

We sat near the window, at a small brown table with a cute plant on top of it. I looked at the brown sugar, the chocolates, the cup that the plant stood in, then I looked up. He was beaming. He looked super pleased. I couldn’t help but smile a little too.

‘What?’

He shook his head, still smiling. ‘Nothing.’

‘What are you going to order?’

He took the menu and started looking at all the different coffee’s. There must have been a list. He read the names carefully, waiting for me to answer.

‘Coffee.’

“Just coffee?’

‘Yeah, just coffee.’ I smirked. ‘Does that make me boring?’

‘No. You’ve always been a coffee drinker, you just didn’t drink coffee yet. It fits you.’

I didn’t know what to say to that. I stared at his hands holding the menu. His hands were big, freckles covering them in their subtle way. He held that menu softly, or rather with care.

When the waiter came he ordered a chai latte with a espresso shot. That was so like him that it almost made me want to laugh, but then I grumpily (compared to him) ordered my coffee and stayed silent about it.

Marco let his hands fall on the table. Open.

‘I started working together with Historia, at the hospital. It me some time to recognize her, because she wasn’t really my friend in high school, but she recognized me.’

‘That’s cool.’

He laughed and blushed a little bit. ‘Do you know what she said?’ I shook my head. ‘Aren’t you Marco? You know- Jean’s Marco.’

I blushed. ‘Holy shit, I’m sorry.’

‘That’s alright. I was kind of confused about it, because we never really- you know- but I really should have seen it as a hint for the stunt they pulled today.’

‘I don’t mind. Don’t exactly have anything better to do.’ I pushed my hand into my hair. ‘Not- not that this isn’t nice. If I had something to do I’d probably choose this.’

He just laughed at me. ‘Jean, it’s fine.’

The lady put the drinks on the table. She glances at Marco with an curious smile on her face. He made people feel like that; happy. People knew that he was the kind of guy to make you better.

 

 

_I bought a new notebook because getting this name, all the doodles of freckled boys, all the drawings of hand holding and hearts, out of there would become a mess. I told my friends that I had lost my notebook, that it must have fallen out of my bag somewhere._

 

 

He lived in the nice part of town. He rented an apartment. It had a lot of windows and a nice balcony, he told me.

Watching him drink coffee that matched his skin was making a mess out of me. Historia had told me that that crush would fade, six years ago, she was a damn liar.  

‘What do you do?’

‘I’m an illustrator.’

‘That’s amazing! I always get a little jealous when people do creative work, following their dreams.’

‘No need to be jealous, you get paid the minimum and you never know if you’ll keep on having jobs.’  

His face fell. ‘Jean..’

‘I’ve been doing alright for myself, it’s alright.’

‘I think it’s amazing. That’s all I can say.’

He made me feel warm, proud of myself. That was the kind of guy he was, making you better yourself.  ‘Besides, didn’t you follow your dreams too? If I remember correctly you always wanted to work at an hospital?’’

‘Well, not yet the position I´ m striving for but.. Yeah I wanted to. Can’t believe you remember that.’

“We may not have talked a lot on that.. date.. but I remember everything you said there.’

‘You’re amazing.’

‘Don’t say weird shit I’m not used to.’

He laughed, drank his coffee happily. Thought about something. ‘You’re grumpy.’

‘Ah shit, you’ve realised my true nature.’ He laughed. ‘Are you looking for a happy go lucky date, because then I guess I’ll go,’ I joked.

‘Not really, I have enough happy go lucky.’ He really did, didn’t he? He had a nice color on his face. He looked healthy, like someone to cook an amazing dinner for himself every evening. He constantly wore this satisfied smile on his face. ‘You used to be grumpy too,’ he suddenly said.

‘I sure hope I’ve changed.’

‘You made me nervous back then. I thought you were really cool, too cool for me. I thought you were bored with everything I said.’

‘I know,’ I fidgeted with my own fingers ‘but I was really just extremely anxious, and afraid.’

Marco put one finger on my hand, slowly let it travel over my fingers. ‘I realized that too, later on. I was really the cool one, hm?’

I smiled, started at his finger, hoping he wouldn’t pull it back.  ‘You still are.’

 

 

_Before the date? Walking into people because I was staring at them, getting crushed in between big backpacks for it, standing anywhere near his locker just to see him for a fe seconds. Slowly, way too slowly, that he had realized and started looking at me too.  Friends bullying him, bullying me, but that was alright because there was still some hope. I’d say, when they were picking on me: ‘so fucking what if I like him, hm?’_

 

 

I don’t know what the hell we were talking about, but it was all good. All the random information about his life made me feel like I knew him more and more. Somewhere he looked up his house on google maps to show it to me. It was a nice four floor building. It looked a little old. He said: ‘Oh but it’s better from the inside of course. You should just come look sometime.’

That was an invitation. That made me feel like I hadn’t fucked up yet.

When he finished looking up his own house he started looking up his parents house in the countryside, an old big house. After that he looked up his grandpa’s house in Italy, and I got excited because my grandma had a house in France and looked it up for him. Then he got excited because he had never been in France, and I fucking said that we had to go something like it wasn’t our first damn date.

Or second.

I guess it was a second date.

Anyway, not the ‘let’s go to France together’ kind of date, but he didn’t make me sane. Or he made me happy and I wasn’t that used to being happy like that. One of those. Maybe both.

 

The coffee lady asked if we wanted another drink and Marco looked at me hopefully. ‘Do you want to stay?’ he asked. He wanted to. I nodded. ‘Ànother black one, please.’

She nodded and wrote it down, then she turned to Marco. Again she changed the look in her eyes. I understood that. I’d do the same. Marco made a noise as if he was thinking, then he gently slid his hand over the table and put it over mine. His hand was still warm, from his coffee maybe. ‘I think I’ll have an cappuccino.’

She smiled kindly, only quickly glanced at our hands, and then said: ‘Coming right up.’

‘Sorry.’ Marco said.

I put one of my fingers around one of his, stared at them, not wanting him to pull back. ‘So, is it normal to have freckles on your fingers?’

He chuckled. He had noticed I got nervous because of people looking at him. He didn’t care that I wasn’t addressing it. ‘I don’t know, actually.’

‘Shouldn’t you know? Working in a hospital and all?’

‘No one ever told me anything about it.’

I laughed at him. He pinched my finger as hard as he could in return, and then I pinched him back. Before we knew it our hands were becoming white, and then red because we were holding each other so tightly. When it really started hurting he put our hands in a position to thumb wrestling. ‘Really now?’

‘Yeah, let’s go.’

‘Do you want to settle dominance like this?’

He laughed loudly at my way of putting it. Look at that, jean, you’re making the boy happy. Look at that grin; you made him look like that. ‘Sure.’

I got my hand out of that position and put our hands against each other, flat. ‘Look at how much bigger your hands are. It’s kind of unfair to play.’

‘Maybe my hands are really weak.’ We stared at his hands against mine. My fingers were thin, white, and bony compared to his. His fingers were nice and warm. Mine were cold.

 

‘Excuse me, your coffee,’ we heard next to us.

We quickly pulled back our hands.

I blushed red, nervously.

Marco chuckled and mumbled a quick ‘Oh, sorry.’

She grinned while putting down the coffee. ‘Don’t you two worry. Enjoy your coffee.’

 

 

_‘You like Marco right? I’m in his Math class. Do you want me to give him your number?’_

 

 

We stared at our empty coffee cups. His cup had a bit of cold coffee at the bottom of his mug, because he was talking so much and forgot it. The top of the coffee had gone hard around the corners of the cup. We were both waiting for the other to say that it was really, kind of, time to go.

It really was, we had been sitting and talking for almost three hours. We only bought three drinks. We could go meet another time. There would me another chance to see each other. It wouldn’t be like last time. I had to promise myself that, more than once. It wasn’t like last time.

‘So, is this out first or our second date?’

He chuckled. ‘What do you want it to be?’

I couldn’t handle the way he looked at me, like my answers really mattered. ‘I don’t fucking know.’

‘I want it to be the second, I guess.’

‘Even though the first time made you never want to talk to me anymore?’

‘But you were wearing a cool band shirt.’

‘So you remember that hm? That was a shit band by the way. Teenage rock.’

‘I thought you were really cool like that.’

I stared at his hands. ‘I might still have that shirt.’

‘Let’s make this the second date. Wear that shirt to the next one.’

I laughed at that. Mainly because he wanted another date. I hoped he thought it was because of the shirt, not because I was a nervous wreck until he said that. ‘You like that shirt that much?’

 

 

_‘Stop asking about it. It wasn’t fun. He doesn’t like me. I fucked it up. Let’s just shut up about it alright?’_

 

 

‘So, I guess we should go pay,’ it was me who broke the fantasy of sitting here forever. Ignoring time. Hiding under the tables until after closing time. Sleeping together under a tablecloth. Eating breakfast here tomorrow morning.

‘I don’t want to go.’ He laughed. He knew he had to.

‘You have to.’

‘W-what are you doing? I mean- maybe- later tonight? Or maybe that’s being pushy. I just-’

‘Nothing, I was probably going to watch documentaries,’ he smiled softly, ‘with some take-away,’ his face fell. I knew it.

‘You have got to cook for yourself, Jean.’ I laughed. ‘Jean, I mean it.’

‘You’re such a mom.’

‘I don’t care.’

I laughed even more. ‘Alright, mom.’ He gave me a stern look. ‘What about-’ I didn’t know if i could ask it, but this time I was willing to take a little risk. ‘I go pay, and then you cook tonight?’

‘If that keeps you from getting take-out.’ he grinned.

 

 

_-Marco- I wrote on the lined paper in my notebook. I drew a quick face and gave it a quirky nose, a lot of freckles, bright eyes, a neat collar. -Marco- -Marco- -Marco- On every single page._

 

 

His apartment was nice. It felt good to know that he was alright, that he had a good job and  a nice apartment. That made me happy too. He had a lot of wood, a lot of books. Apart from that the apartment was pretty neat, a lot of light and white.

Marco started chopping vegetables. I wasn’t allowed to help, so I started looking through his books. Opened a few, then closed them again. Eventually I’d mainly pretend to be reading, while I was really watching him. He put a record on. Something French. I don’t know why that was funny to me.

It was six when I was called. My phone started buzzing in my pocket. Only then I realized I still had the damn thing. The entire day I hadn’t even felt like looking at my phone. Maybe my mother needed me.

When I took the phone out of my pocket it said ‘Sasha’ on the screen. I grinned. ‘It’s Sasha, the little shit.’ I said, to Marco.

He looked over his shoulder, ‘take it,’ he said.

I picked up the phone. Right away hearing a few voices screaming in my ear, turning the volume down a little. ´Jean my boy!’ she yelled.

‘Hey Sash,’ I answered.

‘I’m here with Connie, Ymir and Historia. You’re on speaker’

‘So?’

‘So? You dick. How was your date?’

‘Fucking terrible. I fucked it up.’

I hear people screaming in the background. ‘What? How?’

‘He just didn’t like me. He’s too good for me, and he knew that too. It was just like the first time we went on a date. Super awkward.-’

Marco turned around and raised an eyebrow at me. I grinned and put my finger up to my mouth.

‘Awh Jean, it couldn’t have been that bad!’

Marco walked up to me a little. ‘Yeah, it was. He said he doesn’t want to see me agaaai-’ Marco took the phone out of my hand and put it to his ear. I laughed loudly.

‘Hey, Marco here. Don’t listen to a thing Jean says, I would never tell him that.’ I hear them yell on the other side of the phone. ‘It was nice.’  Marco said. I tried to make out what they were saying, but I couldn’t really. ‘We’re going to have dinner now.’ and then: ‘Yeah, thank you, bye.’

 

 

_‘Honestly, we all kind of knew Marco was too good for you.’_

 

 

He had made pasta, lit a candle in the kitchen, opened a bottle of wine.

‘Do you like red wine?’ he asked, only after opening it. I did. His pasta tasted heavenly. As expected; he was a good cook. He used the right spices, something I couldn’t do, and chose wine to fit the taste. I just made noises while eating, showing him that I liked dinner.

Somewhere I said: ‘You’re real.. I don’t know.. Romantic’

He laughed, reached out to touch my face. ‘Not really. I do this for myself too.’

‘Really?’

‘Really Jean, I really want to take care of myself as good as I can.’

That hit my like a rock. Maybe because I had been living on take out, eating while working, cursing myself for still being awake at three. Maybe because Marco did look like he was loved, and I would hate it if he wasn’t. Loved by himself, I mean.

‘Are you doing alright?’ Let let his hand slide to my ear, down my jawline.

‘Yeah, I really like today.’

‘I mean always.’

Wasn’t it a bit weird to share that with him? I hadn’t seen in him six years. It wasn’t something I’d just go sharing with other people, ever. But the way his hand moved on my face promised me that he would help. That he would show me how loving myself was supposed to go, and maybe, maybe it doesn’t fucking matter how long you’ve known someone. It’s that little promise. The fact that, no matter when, I would have been attracted to him. I would have stared my eyes out until he’d look back. Maybe that mattered.

‘I’m.. it’s been kind of hard.’ I mumbled, looking down at my empty plate. He pushed up my face softly, to make me look at him. ‘I wished I could take care of myself like you do, but I’m the same I was in highschool. I’m an anxious mess.’ Marco let go of my face, stood up, then he sat down closer to me and took both my hands. ‘The same anxious mess, just with better humor.’

He chuckled. ‘You think I only like you because your funny?’

‘You don’t?’ I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. ‘And uh.. you like me?’

He smiled warmly, came a little closer, put his nose against mine. Carefully pushed his nose from right to left. His hand came into my hair, caressed my ear. He was being careful. He was daring. I fell in love with him like that.

‘Like I’m a kid, staring at you staring at me through the locker room.’

I grinned. ‘Just with better humor, so we can actually talk through our date this time.’

‘Oh shut up.’ He finally moved so that his lips touched mine. First he carefully kissed me, as if to check if it was alright, and then he kissed me harder, with more lust. I grabbed onto his shirt for my dear life, he grabbed my hair and held it, not quite pulling it yet. I silently wished he would. He was good to me, sweet.  
The last few times I had been with someone had been rough, hard, without any love. This kind of scary. It made me shiver.

He kissed me on my chin, and my jawline, in my neck, on my ear. I closed my eyes and smiled, shivered without hiding it. When he pulled back I opened my eyes. He was grinning at me, he was so damn satisfied. ‘This is nice.’ he said.

 

 

_At night I dreamed of kissing him in the parking lot. I would push him against his car and he would look at me hopefully. In my dream I knew what to do, how to kiss him._

 

 

Fuck dinner, you know? Who the hell cares about dinner when you’re kissing someone, someone you’ve been dreaming about since forever, someone who formed the ‘“type” you always thought you had, someone who kisses this damn nice. Someone who pulls you on the couch and stares at you like they’ve achieved something great.

Fuck, I had to get used to that; getting looked at like I was worth something.

Honestly, that look in his eye did so many things for me that at that moment, I’d let him do whatever the fuck he wanted to do. But paired with that look there came care, gentleness.

‘Are you okay?’

I nodded.

‘What do you want to do? Do you want to have dinner?’

I kissed him ‘hmm, hell no.’

‘Let’s.. Is it- is it too early to go to bed?’ If I’d have sex with him on a first date, he meant. Maybe even if this would be an one night stand.  ‘I usually don’t- I ‘ve never-’

‘It’s not with you, I don’t think so.’ He kissed me again, harder. ‘But-’ another kiss, ‘but if this is a one night stand I’m getting the fuck out of here.’

‘No stay. Stay. I have a late shift, stay and eat breakfast and lunch and then dinner sometime- just stay.’

I grinned, ‘everything’s about food with you.’

‘Shut up.’ He kissed me. My hands flew to his hair. He pushed his hips against me, already hard. I pulled his hips closed, rubbing against him. His hand was pulling me closer by my neck. His hand felt big there, that was nice.

Still kissing, he dragged me to his bedroom. ‘I never forgot about you, you know,’he said while taking off his shirt, then doing the same with mine.

‘Really now.’ I places my hands on his chest, then boved them to his hips. He had broad shoulders, freckles on top of his ribs. ‘I always wondered if you’d have freckles here.’

He chuckled and hugged me. I was small, skinny compared to him. He kissed my neck and my ear. ‘I have freckles everywhere.’

‘Promise?’

‘What?’

‘That you have freckles everywhere.’

He looked at me like he couldn’t believe I’d ask something like that. Amused. Like I was insane. It was a nice smile. ‘I promise, I guess.’

I started unbuttoning his pants, pushed it down. He was wearing boxers with red, brown and green pattern. I liked that. I pushed it down too. When I awkwardly and slowly placed him against the wall, then went through my knees, he whimpered. I liked to hear him whimper.

There were freckles in groin. I slowly kissed and licked the places he had most of them. ‘No kidding,’ I whispered amused. He chuckled, moaned. He didn’t really know what sound to make. I liked the top of his dick, then slowly licked the rest of it. When it was wet, I took it into my mouth. Sucked it carefully. I concentrated on how rough he had placed his hand in my hair, waiting for him to push me into him roughly. I knew he would, when wasn’t able to handle my soft touch anymore.

And he did. He pulled my hair even roughed, pushed me into him just as hard. Again, and again. He whispered a soft, ‘Sorry,’ but did so anyway.  Until I pulled back, left him standing there, with an enormous hard on.

I pushed down my own pants, took off my shoes so I could take it off completely. ‘Pitch or catch.’ I mumbled, while he pulled off his shoes and pants too. Then watching him walk to his nightstand to get lube.

‘Give, usually.’

‘Good.’ I mumbled, as he pushed me down on the bed and started kissing me deeply again.

‘You’re beautiful.’ He told me.

I turned around with my back to him. He kissed my hips, let a finger with lube come inside me. Then another. He fingered me carefully. I let my head hang staring at my cock, the way his arm moved against me.  ‘It’s alright already.’

‘Jean.’

“I swear, it’s alright, go ahead.’

And then.. He fucking turned me around again. He turned me so that he was looking at me. He pushed my legs over his shoulders and lifted my hips like that. The shock must have been written on my face, fuck, all the times I had sex without even looking at the person must have been written on my face, because he gave me such a safe smile. He kissed me so softly. He pushed himself inside me and watched me so carefully. I moaned, put him pillow into my mouth and bit it. He moved gently, pulling my hips closer and pushing himself inside of me more.

‘Marco..’ I whispered.

He smiled, caressed my chest, my hips, traveled his hands all over my body. All the places he touched felt like I was burning. I moaned his name, over and over again. That wasn’t like me. I did so anyway.

 

 

_‘So, you’re Jean.’_

_‘Yeah. And you’re Marco.’_

_‘Yes.’  I wanted to tell him that I had been in love with him over a year. I wanted to tell him that I loved his freckles and his hair and that his eyes shined. I wanted to say that I didn’t think he was dorky; like a lot of people did. I thought he was pretty._

_‘You want a coke too?’_

_‘Ice tea.’_

 

 

‘I had been in love with you for a year, pretty much since school started.’  

He traveled over my bare belly with two fingers. Kissed the side of my head from time to time. ‘That’s a long time.’

Now that the sun had gone down it was dark in the room. We didn’t bother putting on a light. We hadn’t moved in a while. Had been laying against each other since we had gotten cleaned up.  ‘What about you?’

‘I always saw you staring at me, everywhere I went, you were there staring at me. At firs I thought you wanted to beat me up to get my homework or something,’ I laughed. ‘But Historia told me that you thought I was nice.’

‘I’m sorry.’

‘No worries. You tend to look angry.’

‘I’m not.’

‘I know.’

He kissed the top of my head again. ‘You’re here again, and this time I don’t even have any homework you could steal.’

‘I wasn’t planning on stealing your homework.’ He laughed. ‘I might steal your heart tho.’ I said sarcastically, with a wink.

‘Oh no! A thief!’  he said dramatically, pushing me over and cuddling me tight. We stayed like that. From some hyper, happy, cuddles, we went to listening to each others breaths, measuring our bodies compared to the others. His breath was way slower. I guess that was to be expected.

 

_‘I’ve got to go.’_

_‘But-’ Let him go Jean. You fucked it up. Don’t worry, little man. It will all be alright. Second time’s the charm. Head up. Let him go._

 

When I woke up he was gone. The alarm clock on the nightstand said 11:00. The light in the room was bright, the white sheets made the place look like a fairytale. Only now I noticed all the plants in his room. His old wooden closet. Somehow, I was calm. I smelled breakfast, fresh coffee. I stood up, pulled on my underwear and a shirt he had laying next to the bed. The shirt was too big for me.

He had been right. The light in this apartment was beautiful. It made me feel whole, happy. ‘Goodmorning,’ I mumbled softly.

Marco looked around, grinned. ‘Did you sleep well?’

‘Amazing.’ He stared at me, taking in every part of my body. ‘I borrowed one of your shirts, I hope that’s alright.’

He blushed and turned back to the pancakes he was making. ‘You look- you look really pretty.’

I put my arms around him from behind. ‘You know.. I kind of wanted to slaughter Sasha and Connie for setting me up on a date with you, but now I’m thinking I might actually thank them.’

Marco laughed, turned the pancake around. ‘Please just thank them. I really liked being with you.’

‘Second time’s the charm.’

He turned around inside of my arms. ‘That’s not how the saying goes.’

I laughed. ‘I know how the saying goes, you dick, I just don’t have a better saying.’

‘You can’t just change the saying.’

‘But I did- fear my skills.’

He laughed brightly. Placed the pancake on top of like twenty other pancakes. I let go of him. “Marco, why do we have enough pancakes to feed a whole family?’

‘I- uh..’

‘Wow A+ reasoning.’

‘Hey, let me be. I’ll eat them.’  He put the plate on the kitchen table. He had covered it with a red tablecloth. There was sugar, cinnamon, fresh coffee, fresh orange juice, all standing there. I swear, in that second I fell in love with him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> Comments are very cool. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as: pastelgays  
> and on Instagram as: theekom


End file.
